Ben G-10
by Chikyuu-Belanim-99
Summary: El omniverse es extenso e infinito, las posibilidades de lo que pudo ser son tan extrañas que se podrían considerar una anomalía. Esto es lo que paso con Ben G-10, un simple cambio que desato eventos totalmente aleatorios a su alrededor.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 **

Benjamin Kirby Tennyson era un torbellino de emoción en este momento, golpeando el piso con sus pies repetidamente como símbolo de apenas poder contenerse. Faltaba solo una semana para las vacaciones, y aunque era lunes era el último lunes del año escolar. Oh ya casi podía verse con su abuelo en la carretera recorriendo el país.

―Señor Tennyson. ―La voz molesta de su maestra lo trajo de golpe lejos de sus fantasías. ― ¿Me podría decir cuál es la respuesta de la ecuación en el pizarrón? ―

―Uh…― Las palabras dibujadas en el pizarrón casi se burlaban de él por su falta de atención. El sonido de la campana fue una salvación y un indicador del fin de la última clase. Los niños no perdieron tiempo en levantarse de sus asientos sus cosas. Ben corrió hacia la puerta con la esperanza de salir de una buena vez y sin problemas.

Inicio su camino a su hogar cuando fue empujado desde atrás, tumbándolo a él y desparramando sus cosas. En el suelo se dio la vuelta para ver a sus atacantes, quienes conocía muy bien; Crash y DJ. Soltó un bufido mientras se paraba para alcanzar su mochila que ahora se encentraba en las manos de los bullies.

―Devuélvela. ― Extendió su mano hacia ellos, pero fue apartada de un manotazo con burla.

― ¿Por qué no vienes por ella, Tennyson? ― Empezaron a correr a la dirección opuesta siendo seguidos de cerca por Ben. Ya tenía demasiadas mochilas perdidas por culpa de ellos dos y ya se la habían acabado las excusas para sus padres. Tenía que recuperarla o iban a castigarlo sin ir al viaje con su abuelo.

Estaba dándoles alcance solo para ver como lanza su mochila dentro del basurero de autos de la cuidad, que para empeorarlo estaba cercado y cerrado. Lo último que escucho de ellos fueron sus risas de burla alejándose mientras se quedaba pasmado. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

―Esos tontos, siempre metiéndose con los demás. ― Refunfuño bajando con cuidado de no caerse mientras cruzaba al otro lado, al no ver su mochila cerca se adentró. Algo ilumino el oscuro lugar, viendo hacia arriba justo a tiempo para lazarse hacia un lado antes de que impactara de lleno con él.

Ben sacudió con la mano el polvo que se formó a su alrededor. En donde antes estaba ahora había un hoyo al rojo vivo por el impacto, curioso se fue acercando viendo una esfera metálica completamente intacta.

Esta se abrió de golpe revelando un reloj negro, blanco y verde. La curiosidad y el asombro estaba pintados en su rostro, casi sentía como su mano picaba por tocar ese objeto misterioso, solo tenía que estirar un poco más su mano y lo agarraría.

― ¡No lo toques! ― Una voz grave salió, aparentemente, de la nada haciendo que Ben volteara a su alrededor, solo para que sus ojos cayeran de nuevo el reloj ahora acompañado por un ser pequeño de ojos saltones y piel verde, parecido a una rana.

Ben no sabía que decir, pero algo a su alrededor se sintió extrañamente bien, a pesar de del hecho que casi muere por culpa de un satélite caído del cielo donde ahora encontraba una rana de dos patas y un reloj futurista.

― ¡¿Quién eres?! O mejor dicho ¡¿Qué eres?! ― La rana de dos patas no responde ninguna de sus preguntas, simplemente toma el reloj, demasiado grande para él, enredándoselo alrededor de su torso. Bajo de la esfera y empezar a caminar lejos de él. ― ¡Oye! ¡Espera! ¡No me has contestado! ―

Ben empieza a seguirlo de cerca continuando su bombardeo preguntas, sumando nuevas. "¿De dónde eres?" "¿Qué hace esa cosa?" "¿Por qué estabas ahí?", en un momento la rana paro su caminata viéndolo directamente, con el ceño fruncido y su mirada entrecerrada. El niño terrestre había colmado su paciencia.

―Mira niño terrícola, no deberías meterte en mis asuntos. Ni siquiera debería importarte. Así que te sugiero que te vayas por donde viniste y me dejes solo. ― Dio un paso lejos de Ben, solo para caer de rodillas al suelo por un gran dolor en su costado. Con cuidado toco el área afectada viendo como salía sangre de esta. "_Lo que me faltaba._"

― ¿Estas bien? ¿Estás herido? ― Ver al niño con una genuina cara de preocupación fue una sorpresa más grande de lo que alguna vez admitiría, el chiquillo no tenía nada que ver con él y parecía extremadamente preocupado. Sin su consentimiento Ben lo tomo en sus brazos con cuidado de no tocar la herida.

―Bájame en este instante. ―Dijo con un tono mordaz y amargado, pero Ben no lo bajo ni lo soltó, sino que lo sentó en sus dos manos.

― No puedes caminar, solo te vas a lastimar más. ―Iba a replicar de nuevo cuando un sonido familiar y desagradable empezó a inundar el lugar.

― ¡Escóndete! ― Quizás fue el cambio de tono o porque también escucho lo mismo que el pequeño, pero lo obedeció escondiéndose en un auto viejo. Se asomó lo suficiente para ver afuera, levantando a la rana para que viera igual que él. Aparecieron algo que Ben solo vio en sus comics: ¡Robots flotantes! Dos para ser exacto. Algo que estaría emocionado sino fuera por la mirada enojada y preocupada del enano.

Los robots de color rojo escaneaban los residuos. Buscando algo y como lo único extraño que había en el área era la rana con su reloj, ya se tenía una idea de lo que era.

― ¿Qué son esas cosas? ―

―Guarda silencio ―Medio grito medio susurro con voz dura. "_Es peor que mi prima Gwen"_ Ben vio con ojos críticos a los robots que seguían escaneando el lugar. Un robot volteo donde se escondían. Ben se agacho creyendo ingenuamente que no lo vería y se iría, pero al ver de nuevo el robot tenia cañones laser apuntándoles.

― ¡Corre! ―

― ¡No me lo tiene que decir dos veces! ― Ben salió de la mira del autómata lazándose lejos mientras protegía a la rana con sus brazos, para luego corre lejos siendo interceptado por él otro robot. Pudiendo pasar bajo de este lo evadió y seguido corriendo. ― ¡¿Por qué nos persiguen?! ―

Fue detenido por un tercer robot, más grande en altura además de verse más peligroso que los otros dos. Ben puso en práctica todo su entrenamiento en futbol corriendo y esquivando cada ataque que le lanzaba con una destreza que más tarde, si sobrevivía, lo podría orgulloso.

― ¡Alto! Acércate a esos materiales. ― Siguió sus indicaciones acercándose, con cuidado bajo al ser cerca de la chatarra. El alienígena se quitó el reloj dándoselo a Ben. ― Tómalo, esto es lo que busca. Distraerlos mientras construyo algo que los neutralice. ―

Quizás otra persona le gritaría que está loco. Quizás debía soltar el reloj e irse dejando solo a ese ser, pero él nunca se guio por los quizás. Mucho menos cuando alguien lo necesitaba. Asintió tomando el reloj. Acercándose a los robos agito los brazos y corriendo en dirección opuesta de los robots.

― ¡Oigan hojalatas! ¡Miren lo que tengo! ― Los robots se quedaron quietos analizando a Ben, para luego ir a la carga. Ben se deslizo hacia un lado esquivando los ataques y poniendo obstáculos entre ellos. "_¡Que no me maten! ¡Que no me maten! ¡Que no me maten"_

Al ver una pieza de metal circular con afiliaciones la tomo y lanzo a uno de ellos dándole en la cabeza destruyéndolo. Los androides no le ni tiempo para celebrar al seguir disparándole.

― ¡Niño terrícola! ― Ben giro yendo en dirección de la voz. Uno de los robots lanzo otro rayo a lo que tuvo que rodar por el terreno quedando justo al lado de la rana.

Los robots pararon enfrente a ellos. "_Tal y como esperaba" _El alienígena sin dudarlo activo el pulso electromagnético de alta frecuencia causando un corto circuito en la interfaz principal de los robots destruyéndolos, cayendo sus restos al suelo.

Solo cuando ambos estaban a salvo, se permitieron dar un suspiro de alivio. El extranjero volteo a ver al niño que lo había salvado, estaba impresionado, aunque no dejaba que su rostro lo demostrara. Ben volteo a ver dándole una brillante sonrisa que hizo que el ser regresara su vista ante los restos frente a ellos.

―Bueno, todo está bien ahora ¿No? ― Un quejido llamo su atención. ― Claro, aun estas lastimado. Déjame ayudarte. ―Tomándolo en sus brazos lo acerca a los robots. ― ¿Qué eran esas cosas? ―

―Como dije antes, nada de tu incumbencia. ―

― ¡Hey! ¡Te salve! ¿No crees que merezco saber por qué casi me matan? ― Viéndole de esa manera quizás informarle sobre la situación lo haría irse por su propia seguridad. Por otra parte, se quedó enfrentando a los autómatas contra todo juicio lógico. Era un 50/50 de que se fuera o se quedara, algo que al alienígena no le gustaba. Con un suspiro se dirigió al niño.

― Esta bien, pero pon atención porque solo lo diré una vez. Esos androides fueron enviados a capturarme, quieren mi invento el omnitrix. ―

― ¿Este reloj? ―

―No es un reloj, es un dispositivo que permite al usuario cambiar su forma en un gran número de ejemplares alienígenas. ― Ben vio el reloj en su mano con asombro renovado.

― ¡Wow! ¿En serio? Podrías ser un superhéroe con esta cosa. ― Solo se imaginaba lo que se transformaría y todos los matones que derrotaría. Un resoplido llamo su atención, viendo al ser con el ceño fruncido sacando materiales de los restos.

―La persona que me persigue no lo quiere para ese propósito. El propósito de ser la herramienta para ayudar a las especies a entenderse mejor. ― Había una amargura innata y profunda en sus palabras bajando los ánimos de Ben hasta los suelos. Preguntándose la razón de tanto dolor en esa oración.

― ¿Para qué lo quiere? ―

―Conquistar todo el universo. ―

― ¿¡Qué!? ― Todo el universo. Sintió como una estaca se clavaba en su pecho, estaba seguro que la tierra estaba en ese "todo". Y con el reloj seria fácil conquistar su planeta. Por dios, ni siquiera sabían que existían alienígenas. ¿Qué quedaría de la humanidad? ¿Qué quedaría de su familia? Agarro el reloj en mano apretándolo con fuerza hasta hacer temblar su puño. ― ¡No podemos permitir que pase! ―

"_Este niño es raro"_. Concluyo el creador. Desafiaba todo lo lógico y lo normal en las personas. Parecía profundamente noble, pero no lo creía del todo. Todos tenían un interés unilateral y no por ser un niño lo exentaba de eso.

― ¿Cómo te ayudo? ―

― ¿Quieres que ayudarme? ―

― Bueno, duuh. ¡Mi mundo está en peligro! ¡Mi familia está en peligro! ¡Todos están en peligro! ¡Si ese tipo consigue esta cosa! ― Sacudió el reloj para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Se quedó pensando, estaba lastimado en un planeta que no tenían ninguna idea en general como guiarse y sin posibilidad de comunicarse. Se iba arrepentir de esto.

―Necesito recuperarme, ¿Tienes algún lugar donde pueda curarme? ―

―En mi casa tenemos un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ― Guardo el reloj en su bolsillo para luego agarrarlo entre sus brazos. ― Soy Benjamín Tennyson, por cierto. ―

―Azmuth. ―

―Un gusto conocerte, Azmuth. ―

― Quisiera decir lo mismo. ― Azmuth sonrió levemente al sonido indignado y el parloteo que dio el niño.

.

.

.

Azmuth tenía vendas cubriendo su torso, comiendo la cena que Ben pudo traerle mientras se paseaba en el escritorio de Ben viendo los aparatos viejos que pudieron servirle para hacer un comunicador y contactarse con su asistente.

Ben se encontraba acostado en su cama jugando un videojuego, sin realmente concentrarse, mirando cada cierto tiempo a Azmuth.

―El reloj ―

―Omnitrix ―

―Eso, puede convertirte en cualquier alienígena ¿Verdad? ―

―Si, tal como te dije antes. ― Ben solo entrecerró los ojos ante el tono condescendiente que le dio, pero eso no lo desanimo.

―Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo usas para vencer al tipo malo? ―

―Porque el omnitrix está incompleto. ― La cara de duda de Ben lo hizo suspirar. ― El omnitrix puede transformarte en cualquier alienígena, pero aún falta una pieza importante que lo estabilice. Sin eso quien lo lleve sufrirá una desestabilidad a nivel celular, un daño permanentemente e irreversible. ―

Ben entendió en parte lo que dijo, en palabras simples quien use el omnitrix moriría. Ben hizo una mueca pegando su rostro en la almohada para luego soltar un gruñido. Azmuth se le quedo viendo con una ceja levantada. Ben volteo a verlo bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

―Pensamientos malo. Ya sabes en darle el reloj al tipo y dejarlo, bueno así. ― Azmuth lo vio comprendiendo lo que quería decir mientras tanto Ben se hundía más en su cama. El niño estaba claramente conflictuado y avergonzado de sí mismo, desear la muerte de alguien era difícil y aterrador al mismo tiempo. El niño no debía pensar así, no debía estar tan consciente del sacrificio por el bien mayor.

Azmuth podía relacionarse con ese pensamiento. Esa era la razón por la cual todavía no arreglaba el omnitrix podía hacerlo aun con los primitivos artefactos de la tierra. Pero no lo hacía, por miedo. Por lo menos si Vilgax agarraba el omnitrix en este estado sabría que no le quedaría tiempo para cumplir su plan.

Este niño, sin lógica ni sentido de auto conservación estaba al tanto de lo que pasaría si Vilgax tomara el omnitrix, y pensó en la solución más lógica. Ben se acurruco más en su cama tapándose con las cobijas negándose a ver a nadie, sintió el deseo de reconfortarlo de alguna manera solo que no sabía cómo. ¿Cómo lo ayudaba sin mentirle? ¿Cómo le decía que no se preocupara?

Se quedó estoico y regreso a sus asuntos sacudiendo esos sentimientos como una mosca, no debería preocuparse tanto. No era tan importante lo que le pasaba a Ben. Se repitió eso hasta que la voz de un hombre mayor, el padre de Ben, lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― ¡Ben, espero que hayas hecho tu tarea! ― Ben se quitó las sabanas para contestar.

― ¡Si, ya la terminé! ― Espero a tener una confirmación de su padre para luego tomar su videojuego y seguir donde lo dejo. Tenía que distraerse de esas reflexiones negativas. De reojo vio como Azmuth lo vislumbraba con sus dos ojos de canica entrecerrados. ― ¿Qué pasa? ―

―No recuerdo que hayas hecho tu trabajo. ― "_Oh por favor, no"_. Ben se escondió detrás de videojuego tratando de ignorar la mirada de reproche que el ser más pequeño le enviaba. "_Es peor que la de mi mamá". _

―Bueno, eso no lo tiene que saber. ―

―Te sugiero que deje ese aparato distractor y te pongas hacer tu tarea, como indico tu padre. ― Ben rodo los ojos dándole la espalda a Azmuth. "_Mocoso insolente"_.

―Si claro ¿Quién me va a obligar? ¿Tú? ― Azmuth afilo más su mirada ante la actitud de Ben y sin decir nada volvió a lo suyo. Ben sonrió con suficiencia, pensando que había ganado.

Que equivocado estaba.

Al llegar la noche lo único que iluminaba la oscuridad del cuarto era la lámpara del escritorio donde se encontraba Azmuth mientras desmantelaba el videojuego de Ben midiendo sus partes que usaría para el comunicador. Quería tener esa actitud prepotente, bien. Le iba a enseñar una lección al mocoso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Ben se despertó con el sonido de su alamar que apago de un golpe casi de manera automática, bostezo antes de acurrucarse en sus mantas. _No quiero ir a la escuela_.

―Levántate, tenemos cosas que hacer. ― El golpe en su cabeza lo sacudió completamente, mirando de un lado hacia otro hasta encontrar la fuente de su dolor. Azmuth estaba sobre su mesita de noche viéndolo con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Los recuerdos del día anterior llegaron de golpe, literal y metafóricamente.

―Y yo pensando que todo fue un sueño. ―

―No tienes tanta suerte. ―

―Sí, ya lo noté. ― Ben se levantó de su cama e hizo su rutina normal viendo su escritorio, ya había partes electrónicas de diferentes aparatos y algunas partes unidas. En medio de todo eso había uno que reconocería en cualquier lado.

Dio un grito de indignación hacia la rana que le daba la espalda a favor de su invento en construcción. Ben estaba a punto de reclamarle si no fuera interrumpido por su madre desde abajo.

― ¡Ben! ¿Estás bien, cariño? ―Ben vio con enojo a Azmuth, podía apostar toda su mesada que había una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro de rana.

―Nada mamá, solo vi un insecto muy feo. ―Grito de vuelta, se acercó a Azmuth ambos con una mirada afilada y con toda la intención de iniciar una discusión. ― ¿Qué rayos hiciste con mi juego? ―

― Lo necesito para construir mi comunicador, la cosa que dijiste que me asistirías. ― Ben estaba casi seguro que Azmuth no necesitaba su videojuego para construir su tonto comunicador, pero le había dicho que le ayudaría y no tenía ninguna prueba que Azmuth solo lo había hecho para fastidiarlo solo le quedo cerrar su boca.

Azmuth estaba seguro que no necesitaba ese aparatejo primitivo, pero esto era una lección para el niño arrogante sobre no mentir y respetar a sus mayores. Ben le dio una última mirada molesta antes de agarrar su mochila y darle una señal a Azmuth para que entrara.

Ben bajo las escaleras con cuidado. Estaba molesto, pero Azmuth aún estaba lastimado y no era tan ruin. Siguió su mañana automáticamente, guardando comida para Azmuth antes de que su padre lo dejara en la escuela. Se despidió de su padre con un abrazo y espero hasta que ya no lo veía para luego alejarse de la escuela, siendo detenido por un golpe en su nuca.

― ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ― Casi tuvo que girar su cabeza 180 grados solo para ver a Azmuth asomándose desde la mochila y aun así se distingue su ceño fruncido.

―Yéndome de aquí, dijiste que teníamos mucho que hacer. ―

―Tienes que ir a la escuela, la educación es importante. Niño tonto. ―

―Genial, un alienígena nerd. ―Saco otro aullido de dolor antes de sentir una mano pesada en su hombro. Nervioso noto al maestro que lo veía con una ceja levantada apuntando hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Ben entro con los hombros bajos murmurando groserías a Azmuth. Ganándose otro golpe.

― ¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ― Medio susurro, medio grito. Alguien siendo empujando contra los casilleros lo distrajo de su enojo hacia Azmuth. Ben se quedó viendo como DJ y Crash estaban arremetiendo otra de sus víctimas. Lo conocía, era un chico muy aplicado de su salón.

Ambos matones le robaron la tarea antes de aventar sus cosas por todos lados. Ben simplemente se quedó parado sin hacer nada. Decepcionado consigo mismo, va a ayudar al chico agarrando sus cosas.

―Gracias, Ben. ―

―No fue nada. ― "_De verdad, no fue nada_." Azmuth en la mochila capto el tono de arrepentimiento en su voz. ―Lamento que te hallan robado la tarea. ―

― No te preocupes. Tengo una de reserva por si estas cosas pasan, que es básicamente todo el tiempo. ― Ben se encogió en su lugar con más vergüenza que antes, intentando ocultarla con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, mientras Azmuth hacia notas en su mente del deficiente sistema educativo que tenía los humanos. En algunos momentos le daba ganas de salir para explicar bien a los niños que recibían una educación incompleta. Pero tenía un gran control sobre sí mismo y se quedaba en la mochila de Ben haciendo cálculos para su comunicador.

En algún punto la curiosidad de Azmuth fue más grande y decidió ver lo que Ben hacía, fijándose discretamente en su trabajo. Estaban en la clase de matemáticas, donde la maestra les dio unas hojas con problemas para resolver, tan primitivo en comparación de ejercicios aplicados a inventos y problemas reales. Azmuth se mostró complacido, de manera puramente educativa, al ver que Ben resolvió el ejercicio antes que mucho de sus compañeros.

Ben termino su hoja, la verdad no era tan difícil. Los matones de su clase lanzaban bolas de papel a su compañero que ya entrego su hoja resuelta. Lo regresaron con algunas anotaciones para corregir, pero aun así había sido el primero en entregarlo. Con eso se ganó la burla de ellos además del apodo "nerd".

Ser un "nerd" era algo de que burlarse, todos se burlan de los nerds. Niños inteligentes que sobresalían era lo peor, por eso se burlaban de ellos eso es lo que pensaba Ben. Con una mueca Ben tomo el borrador para cambiar sus respuestas. Se detuvo al sentir un tirón de pelo haciendo que gritara.

―Señor Tennyson ¿Hay algún problema? ―

―No, ninguno maestra. ―

―Entonces, no creo que le importe enseñarnos su trabajo. ― Ben tartamudeo un intento de respuesta, causando que la maestra agarra la hoja de respuestas con impaciencia. Leyó cada una de ellas cambiando su ceño fruncido a un gesto casi satisfactorio. ― Buen trabajo, señor Tennyson. Espero que siga así. ―

Ben sintió sus mejillas arder viendo como tenían la atención de todos, atrás suyo oyó como lo llamaban "nerd" con burla. Esto era lo peor.

.

.

.

Ben se apuró en salir de la escuela asegurándose de no ser seguido por nadie. Estaba furiosos, ¿Quién se creía que era Azmuth para hacerle eso_? _Llego al depósito de basura y sin cuidado dejo caer su mochila. Azmuth soltó un gemido y casi al instante Ben se arrepentido, pero la sacudió el sentimiento al acordarse por lo que el pequeño le hizo pasar.

― ¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué me jalaste del pelo? ― Azmuth lo vio incrédulo, casi con un enojo indignado que hizo dar un paso atrás a Ben.

― Mejor respóndeme, para entender tu pensamiento irracional ¿Por qué ibas a cambiar tus respuestas correctas a incorrectas? ―

― ¿Y eso a ti que te incube? ¡Es mi educación! ―

―Sí, y es triste ver como la hechas a perder por algunas palabras. ― Azmuth empezó a recorrer el lugar buscando piezas que necesitaban, dejando que Ben soltara todos los ruidos enojados que quisiera. Tenía que alejarse de Ben, ese niño era simplemente frustrante.

― Ok, no sé cómo rayos es la cosa en tu planeta rana, pero en la tierra cosas que te te hacen diferente son malas. ¿Me oyes? ¡Malas! Pueden a llegar a lastimarte físicamente en el peor de los casos. ― Azmuth se detuvo reflexionando las palabras de Ben.

En Galvan Prime la inteligencia era el recurso más preciado de todos, lo que Ben hizo no solo se vería mal sino sería un insulto para todos los galvanes. Pero tenía razón, la tierra era distinta. Por lo que veía la fuerza bruta era lo importante mientras que la inteligencia es vista como algo por lo cual burlarse, lo cual considera verdaderamente indignante.

Ben se sentó en la tierra haciendo dibujos con su dedo. Ya no estaba tan molesto, solo abatido. No era su culpa entender más rápido que los otros, pero si lo demostraba era un boleto a la cuidad de golpes. Y no iba a ir ahí, con que lo llamaran fenómeno ya era bastante malo.

Azmuth quería demostrar su punto de vista hacerle entender que no está mal ser inteligente, quitarle ese sucio pensamiento de que ser diferente o más listo que los demás era sinónimo de heridas. Otra vez, confortar no era un área en la que tenía especialización y nunca llego a confortarlo. El sonido de propulsores lo distrajo, al parecer llego compañía indeseada.

― ¡Benjamin! ― Ben, quien se había levantado con ruido, atrapo las muñequeras metálicas que le lanzo Azmuth. ―Esto te ayudara. ― Ben se las puso y al instante salían un pequeño disparador en cada una.

Cinco robots vinieron con las armas apuntando directamente a Azmuth, al parecer ahora no vienen por el omnitrix. Ben se lanzó hacia el Galván sin pensarlo rodando sobre su espalda para ponerlo a salvo. Luego apunto con sus muñequeras al robot disparando un rayo que destruyo su cabeza metalica.

― ¡Esta cosa es genial! ―

― ¡Concéntrate! ― Ben a penas alcanzo a esquivar un rayo antes de lanzar un contrataque. "_Tengo que tener cuidado_."

Azmuth se agarró firmemente en el hombro de Ben para no caerse mientras corría por el basurero esquivando cada ataque. Enfrente suyo vio una columna hecha de carros aplastados, su mente ya formaba un plan para deshacerse de los robots. Se esforzó en adelantarse a ellos pasando la columna y disparo a la base colapsando encima de dos de los androides.

Ahora solo quedan dos. Ben sonrió patinando debajo de los escombros uno de ellos lo seguía de cerca mientras que el otro despareció de su vista. Siguió lanzando ataques sin éxito de darle a su perseguidor mientras sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más torpes y el cansancio le lo estaba alcanzando.

― ¡Cuidado! ― Azmuth grito señalando al frente al autónoma. Ben se agacho acostándose de espalda contra el suelo, ambos robots se pusieron frente a él quien sin dudarlo disparo con ambas muñequeras a ambos robots detrayéndolos para luego rodar fuera de los escombros que cayeron.

Con la respiración agitada iba recuperándose de a poco casi incrédulo por lo que había logrado. Azmuth descendió de su hombro para buscar las partes robóticas que pudieran servir, pero eso no le importo a Ben que empezó a reír levantándose de golpe, adrenalina aun corriendo en sus venas.

― ¿Viste lo que hice? ¡Fue genial! Primero estaba todo asustado y luego ¡Pow! ¡Pow! ¡Logre destruirlos! ― Continuo su risa hasta que le dolió el estómago.

―Nada mal para un nerd, ¿No es así? ― Azmuth le estaba dando la espalda, pero el tono en su voz solo se podía describir como vanidad. Ben sonrío encogiéndose de hombros.

―Quizás eres uno de los nerds geniales, quizás. ―

―Estaba hablando de ti ―Ben lo miro fijamente sin saber a qué se refería. ― Eres un pensador rápido, construyendo un plan en segundos y ponerlo en práctica de manera eficaz. Sabes en qué momento esperar y cuando actuar, sin obviar el hecho de poder resolver problemas de forma matemática y no solo práctica. Es una lástima que pongas tanto esfuerzo en destruirte para que lo veas. ―

Ben bajó la cabeza con un rubor avergonzado adornando sus mejillas. Azmuth le daba más crédito del que merecía, aunque tenía razón al hecho que él mismo se boicotea. Pero no quería que lo lastimaran y se burlaran de él. De alguna manera eso ya no sonaba como una buena excusa.

―Ya he recogido suficiente material, lo mejor será irnos antes de que manden más robots. ― Ben asintió antes de recoger las piezas, poniéndolas en su mochila, y a Azmuth.

― ¿Cómo puedes construir dos muñequeras laser en una noche, pero no un comunicador? ―

― ¿Quieres tú construir el comunicador intergaláctico con los aparatos primitivos de tu raza? Solo recuerda en no electrocutarte en el cableado, calibrar el alcance más allá de diez galaxias, programarlo para ser directo a una sola persona y que no se filtre a personas secundarias. Pero si estás seguro que es tan fácil vamos, se me invitado. ―

―No, creo que yo paso. ― Ben sonrió nervioso. Azmuth rodo los ojos, algo que estaba haciendo mucho alrededor de este niño.

.

.

.

Otro día y Ben se encontraba de nuevo en la escuela, después de ayer no iba a intentar saltarse clases con Azmuth en su mochila. Todo el día fue normal hasta la última clase que era matemáticas donde la maestra les dio otra hoja de problemas matemáticos para resolver.

Tomo el papel y empezó a responderlas una a una. Cuando termino se lo entregó a la maestra, detrás suyo veía como algunos se estaba burlando de él por ser el primero en terminar. La mayoría creyendo que todo estaba mal. La profesora sonrió antes de regresarle la hoja con una calificación aprobatoria.

―Buen trabajo, señor Tennyson. ― Ben asintió antes de sentarse en su lugar. Unos lo ignoraron, otros lo veían con incrédulos, algunos se burlaban y estaban los que decían que hizo trampa. Se encogió en su asiento pegando su cabeza en el respaldo de su asiento con algo de abatimiento.

Sintió en su nuca como algo lo acariciaba su cabello. Ben se relajó a sentir el leve gesto de reconocimiento y aprobación, no debería importarle lo que la gente diga. Porque esto lo hace por sí mismo, porque es un nerd genial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ben salió de la escuela nomas oír campana, tenía que encontrar hoy más materiales para que el comunicador de Azmuth, ya casi se queda sin electrónicos en su casa y en el basurero ya lo habían acorralado dos veces, por lo que no era una opción.

Ajustando su mochila se aseguró de no chocar con nadie mientras iba por la acera sin rumbo en mente.

― ¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde vas? ― Azmuth se asomó desde la mochila sintiendo que Ben caminaba por un buen tiempo sin llegar a ningún lado.

―Eeeeh ―No se encontraba perdido, solo no encontraba un lugar a donde ir.

―Benjamín―

― ¡El árcade! ― Corrió para ver todos los juegos, esperando encontrar alguno nuevo.

― ¿Y este árcade ayuda con nuestro propósito? ―

―Me ayuda a divertirme como el niño que soy, y la verdad no sé de qué te quejas. No has avanzado mucho con ese comunicador. ― Un golpe a su nuca fue su contestación. Ben volteo a su espalda para reclamarle notando a un chico de su edad siendo acorralado por tres adolescentes, quienes lo empujaron a un lado del edificio.

―Ben, ni se te acurra. ― Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con el chico para saber qué es lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya. "_Esto solo traerá problemas_."

Ben ignora la advertencia acercándose a los chicos. El chico acorralado parecía ser de su edad, tenía el cabello negro y vestía muy emo mientras que los otros estaban vestidos como su papá diría; "Delincuentes mal paridos".

―Ahora nos la vas a pagar fenómeno. ― Ben frunció el ceño ante esa palabra. El chico emo estaba nervioso, a pesar de su esfuerzo por disimularlo.

―Vamos chicos, estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ― No se supone que debería ser así, solo iba a robarles algo de su dinero y se iría el mismo día de la cuidad, pero lo esperaron en la estación de autobuses y no lo han dejado de buscar desde entonces.

La mirada de enfado de los tres adolescentes era suficiente para saber que no le esperaba un buen momento. Ahora si la cago en grande.

― ¡Aquí es! ¡Allí están policía! ― Los tres muchachos miraron a su espalda encontrándose con nadie, cuando se dieron la vuelta con el chico que estaba acosando este también se había ido.

― ¿¡Qué demonios!? ¡Habías dicho que estaba solo! ―

― ¡Solo encuéntralo, bufón! ―

Ben saco al extraño del apurro poniendo la mayor distancia entre ellos y los muchachos hasta llegar a descansar en una esquina cuando lo creyeron conveniente. El chico emo vio a su "salvador", no parecía alguien de la calle o un matón. "_¿Realmente solo un buen samaritano?" _Pensó con burla hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Ben que parecía feliz de salvarlo.

― ¿Estas bien? ― Se le quedo viendo para buscar un indicio de maldad o que esto era algún truco, pero sonrió al no encontrarlo.

―Sí, gracias ahí. Soy Kevin Levin. ― Estiro su mano en forma de puño siendo correspondido por el gesto.

― Ben Tennyson. ¿Por qué te estaban persiguiendo? ―

―Digamos que simplemente no les caigo bien. ― Ben simplemente asintió antes de reprimir un quejido de dolor. Azmuth estaba impaciente picándole las costillas, una señal clara para que se fueran. ― ¿Estas bien? ―

― ¡Sí! Solo es un bulto en mi mochila que me está molestando. ―Otra picadura y esta vez no pudo evitar dar un gritillo. Ben vio con enojo a su mochila antes de darle una mirada nerviosa a Kevin.

―Okey, creo que ya me tengo que ir. ― "_Por fin" _pensó Azmuth. Con una rápida inspección al chico emo se veía que no era alguien de fiar respuestas vagas y metiéndose en peleas, no eran sinónimos de un buen comportamiento. La idea de que Ben se mantuviera con el chico le desagradaba. Obviamente por el hecho de que perdían tiempo valioso en actividades más productivas, como la construcción de su comunicado y la tarea de Ben.

― ¡Ahí esta! ― Ambos voltearon a ver a los adolescentes que se encontraban en unos metros de ellos. ― ¡El otro debe estar con él! ―

Los niños empezaron a correr poniendo más distancia entre ellos y sus perseguidores.

― ¡Oye! Sea lo que has hecho quizás si te disculpas te dejen en paz ¡Y de paso a mí también! ― Ambos pasaban con agilidad entre las personas con las que se cruzaban. Kevin lo veo con incredulidad.

― ¿Qué? ¡Eso no funcionara! ―

― ¿Lo has intentado? ―

― N-No, pero―

― ¡¿Entonces como sabes?!―

Los adolescentes los estaban alcanzando. Kevin estaba seguro que una disculpa no resolvería nada, no tenía sentido, pero la mirada de Ben creía en verdad que lo solucionaría. "_Él no sabe nada, realmente cree que es una simple disputa". _Kevin torció su rostro en una mueca, verdaderamente solo un buen samaritano.

Se detuvieron al mismo tiempo al notar los carros pasaban frente a ellos. Estaban en el centro de la cuidad, aquí no había escapatoria, no sin la posibilidad de que un auto te atropelle. Los tres adolescentes ya los tenían acorralados.

―Ahora si los tenemos. ―Ben le dio una mirada a Kevin, este solo torció su boca sin regresarle la mirada. Iban a pegarle a un niño que solo estaba siendo una buena persona, una de las nulas que conoce, por su culpa. _¿Mi culpa no es suficiente castigo? _Pregunto a cualquier deidad que estuviera escuchando.

El rostro malvado de sus perseguidores cambio a uno de horror antes de correr lejos de ellos, lo que confundió a ambos. Un silbido empezó a sonar en el aire y atrás de ellos se encontraban diez robots humanoides de color morado y negro que traían lo que parecían ser pistolas.

Kevin casi siente la bofetada que el universo le estaba dando. Ben se puso enfrente de él sacando de su mochila sus muñequeras que se puso antes de apuntar a los robots.

―¡Kevin huye! ― "_Debe estar bromeando". _Él no podía enfrentar esas ¡cosas! Ni siquiera sabían que era. Los robots empezaron a disparar a Ben, quien los esquivo hasta quedar atrás de un carro usándolo como barrera. Kevin hizo lo mismo, pero lejos de donde estaba Ben.

Ben se movía entre los autos acercándose a los androides mientras disparaba con la mayor precisión posible, permitiendo que la gente escapara. "_Hay demasiada gente". _Derribando ya a cuatro de ellos, un disparo de su enemigo desplomo el carro que lo protegía empujándolo hacia atrás y raspándose los brazos contra el pavimento.

― ¡Esto va a doler mañana! ―

―Ten más cuidado, Benjamín. ―

Ben asintió, corriendo para cubrirse de nuevo. Uno de los robots se acercó lo suficiente para acorralarlo. Apunto de dispárale el robot empieza a salirle chispas y temblar en su lugar para luego caer hacia el suelo, atrás de él estaba Kevin con la mano alzada llena de lo que parecía electricidad.

― ¡Wow! ― La mirada de asombro en Ben hizo que Kevin sonriera con orgullo, algo que normalmente no sentía acerca de sus habilidades.

―Bueno, ya sabes porque me llaman fenómeno. ―

―Yo digo que es genial. ―Un disparo cerca de ellos los trajo a la realidad. Ben tomo la mano de Kevin bajándolo hacia el carro que usaba como barrera.

― ¿Tienes algún plan? A parte de no morir―Ben vio a su alrededor un hidrante y unos cables de corriente que se habían cortado.

― ¿Cuanta electricidad crees que puedas tomar? ― Dijo apuntando a los cables. Kevin sonrió alzando su mano.

―Más que suficiente. ―

―Toma todo lo que puedas los voy acercar al hidrante. ― Kevin salió a un lado del auto mientras que Ben saltaba encima de este, disparando para que retrocedieran hasta que estuvieran lo suficientemente. Fue cuando dispara al hidrante haciendo que se rompiera y empapándolos a todos. ― ¡Ahora Kevin! ―

Kevin puso su mano cerca del charco de agua dándoles una descarga eléctrica y destruyéndolos a todos.

― ¡Eso estuvo de locos! ―Kevin asintió ante las palabras de Ben. A lo lejos oyeron a la policía. Kevin tomo el brazo de Ben llevándolo lejos.

― ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que irnos! ―

.

.

.

― ¿Qué este lugar? ― Ben veía a su alrededor, Kevin lo habían llevado a una casa abandonada. Estaba empolvada y viejo, pero parecía ser donde la pasaba Kevin.

―Yo me hospedo aquí, por ahora. ―

― ¿Y tus padres? ―

―No importa, estoy por mi cuenta. ― Un pico en sus costillas llamo su atención a su espalda encontrándose con algunos artilugios abandonados. ― ¿Normalmente te metes con esas personas robot? ― Kevin dejo caer su peso en un colchón viejo viendo como Ben agarraba la basura metálica.

―Jeje, digamos que es una actividad nueva. ―

―Una peligrosa actividad. ―

― ¿No estabas a punto de ser golpeado? ―

― ¿En serio estas comparando ser golpeado por adolecentes con los robots asesinos? ― Ben se encogió de hombros sin culpa. Kevin dio un vistazo a los materiales en manos de Ben. ―Si quieres, puedes llevártelo. No es de nadie. ―

― ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! Realmente lo necesito. ―

― ¿Para combatir a los robots? ―

―Algo así. ―Guardaba cada cosa con cuidado de no aplastar a Azmuth que estaba inspeccionado el material. Kevin se cruzó de brazos, nada de lo que digiera tendría suficiente validez para poder hacer que Ben se alejara del peligro como una persona normal.

―Si necesitas un lugar donde esconderte o simplemente escapar. ―Kevin le lanzo un celular viejo. ―Llama y pregunta por mí, ¿ok? ― Ben vio que solo había un numero en marcación rápida.

― ¿De quién este número? ―

―Tampoco hagas tantas preguntas. ―

.

.

.

― ¡Ben! ―Ben llego tarde a su casa y con muchos nuevos moretones por todo su cuerpo, no era de extrañar que sus padres lo abordaran nomas al abrir la puerta. ― ¿Qué te paso? ―

―Nada mamá. Estoy bien, yo simplemente me caí. ―

―Esto no lo provoco una simple caída. ―

―En una colina, y rodé hacia abajo. ― Sandra y Carl no le creyeron a Ben, pero decidieron no decir nada.

―Ok, cariño. Ve a tu cuarto a limpiarte, la cena estará lista en un segundo. ― Ben se dirigió a su cuarto dejando ambos adultos solos. ― ¿Qué estará pasando con este muchacho? Lleva así toda la semana. ―

―No tengo idea, Sandra. No creo que hable con nosotros. ―

―Quizás no hable con nosotros, pero ¿Si fuera alguien más? ―Ambos pensaron con quien hablaría, el abuelo Max estaba en un viaje de preparación para el campamento de verano en el que pasaría Ben.

― ¿Crees que hable con Gwen? ―

― Alguien de su edad, ¿eh? Vale la pena intentarlo. ― Carl saco su teléfono, era momento de una reunión con su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Ben sintió un gran alivio cuando fue despedido hacia su cuarto, sus padres ya empezaban a sospechar. Aunque está seguro que los había convencido.

―Eso estuvo cerca. ―Ben bajo su mochila con cuidado dejando que Azmuth saliera con un salto, con los brazos cruzados atrás de su espalda. ― ¡¿Viste como destruí esos robots?! Con algo de ayuda de Kevin, pero yo hice la mayoría del trabajo. ―

Azmuth se le quedo viendo un segundo antes de saltar y darle un golpe en la frente a Ben.

―Lo que vi fue un niño increíblemente tonto e imprudente ¿Qué pasaría si tocaras el charco y te electrocutaras? ¿O por tu falta de concentración uno de los robots te disparara? ―Ben hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos negándose a ver a Azmuth. Este suspiró resignado a que alguna de sus advertencias entrara en esa cabeza de piedra suya. ― Dicho esto, fue un buen pensamiento en electrocutarlos. Aunque no tanto. ―

La expresión de Ben cambio de una sonrisa a un ceño fruncido en menos de un segundo con las palabras de Azmuth.

―Tú realmente no estas satisfecho con nada, ¿Verdad? ―

―Estoy satisfecho en conseguir las piezas faltantes para mi comunicador. ―Azmuth salto hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba su comunicador a medias.

―Como sea. ―Ben se tumbó en su cama soltando un quejido de dolor. Azmuth le dio una rápida mirada preocupada. ―Tontos robots. ―

― Tienes que irte a bañar y limpiar esas heridas. ―

― ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi papá? ―

―Si yo fuera tu progenitor, no te permitiría esa actitud tan arrogante. Ahora a bañarte. ―Azmuth señalo a su espalda el baño de Ben. Tomando sus cosas, Ben entro al baño haciendo muecas imitando a Azmuth. ―Y quita esa expresión de tu rostro, solo te hace ver como un tonto. ―

Ben le saco la lengua antes de cerrar la puerta, Azmuth simplemente ignoro el enfado infantil. Con el sonido de la regadera se dio un tiempo para pensar un recuerdo ya muy lejano.

―_Azmuth, has estado con ese transformador desde hace 12 horas. Es tiempo que te vayas a bañar y comer, para que luego descanses. ―_

―_No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías tengo que seguir en mi proyecto. ― El Galván mayor le dio una mirada exasperante antes de quitarle las herramientas de sus manos. ― ¡Padre! ―_

―_No me des ese tono joven Galván, ahora a bañarte y de ahí a comer y a dormir. ―Azmuth a regañadientes siguió el camino que su padre señalaba. ―Y quita esa expresión de tu rostro, solo te hace ver como un tonto. ― _

Azmuth sintió como sus mejillas se llenaba de sangre por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

―Que comportamiento más vergonzoso. ―

.

.

.

Ben llego a su casa casi saltando de la emoción, penúltimo día de escuela, un día más ¡Solo un día! Y estaría libre para ir de campamento con su abuelo. Claro después de ayudar a Azmuth. El comunicador por fin estaba listo. Ayer Azmuth le había dicho que van a enviar la señal hoy en la noche y quizás se tardaría un día o dos para venir, pero podía pedirle al abuelo que atrasaran un poco su viaje. De todos modos, esto era importante.

Estaba más que listo para tomar el comunicador y el omnitrix e irse al destartalado basurero. Él no estaba listo para encontrarse con sus tíos y su boba prima Gwen esperándolo en la sala de estar, esta última con un ceño fruncido intentando meter su nariz en su libro.

―Oh Ben, ya estás aquí. Deja tu mochila y toma asiento. ―Ben miro a su mamá como si lo hubiera traicionado de la peor manera posible.

―Mamá, ¿Qué hacen mis tíos y la dweeb aquí? ―

― ¡Ben! Esa no es la manera de saludar. ―

―Lo siento, buenas tardes tíos y dweeb. ―La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos con enojo antes de concentrarse en su libro nuevamente. Los adultos suspiraron ante el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, siempre se habían llevado así.

―Ben, porque no dejas tu mochila en tu cuarto y luego bajas. La comida está servida en un rato. ―

―De hecho, mamá, quería salir. Tengo un tutor que me ayudara con la tarea que dejo la maestra hoy. ―Sandra encaro una ceja, sin creerle.

― ¿Tú? ¿Un tutor? ¿Qué es esto la twilight zone? ―Ben miro con el ceño fruncido a su prima que solo lo veía con burla.

― ¿Un tutor? El mismo que has ido desde el lunes. ―

―Siiiii. ― Sonaba más como una pregunta que una respuesta y todos en l habitación lo notaron.

―Entonces no te molestara en llevar a tu prima contigo. ―Ben empezó a objetar. Gwen también quería negarse, pero estaba en un trabajo de espionaje ahora mismo. Específicamente espiar a su tonto primo y ver que había hecho toda esta semana para ganarse tantos raspones. Desde lejos se le veían cubriendo ambos brazos y unos más pequeños en su rostro. ―Si vas a salir, vas a llevar a tu prima contigo. No está en discusión, jovencito. ―

―Entonces no salgo. ―Mientras Ben subía con pésame las escaleras el resto de la familia lo veía con curiosidad. Este no era un comportamiento familiar en Ben.

Ben llego a su habitación soltando un gruñido y pateando su ropero, causando que se lastimara.

―Ese comportamiento infantil no va ayudarnos. ―Azmuth estaba igual de irritado que Ben, esto arruinaba sus planes. Ahora tenía que ingeniarse un nuevo plan.

―Voy a tener que bajar e intentar que se vallan lo antes posible. ―

―No olvides tu tarea. ―Tan pronto como salió esa frase Azmuth se regañó mentalmente, "_No eres su padre, ni siquiera su familiar". _Ben le hizo caso agarrándola antes de salir de su cuarto.

Se encontró a su prima en la entrada de su habitación. Ben azoto la puerta detrás de él poniéndose entre Gwen y su cuarto con los brazos cruzados.

― ¿Qué pasa, doofus? No es como si no hubiera entrado antes. ―

― No me importa. Es mi cuarto y no te doy permiso para que entres. Ahora bajemos para acabar con esta tortura lo más antes posible. ― Duraron un momento en silencio antes de que Gwen bajara las escaleras con Ben detrás de ella.

"_Otra cosa rara; un tutor, ceder rápidamente, y luego no me deja entrar a su habitación. Cosa que antes no le importaba. Quizás mis tíos no estaban exagerando." _Gwen noto los papeles en la mano de Ben.

― ¿Qué tienes ahí? ―

―Mi tarea, lo que dije que iba a hacer con mi tutor. Que tuve que cancelar, por cierto. ―Gwen no insistió más, dejando a Ben que siguiera con lo suyo antes de sentarse en el sillón de la sala.

Ben se sentó en el suelo usando la mesita del centro para apoyarse, quería hacer esto rápido y sin distracciones. Quizás así lo dejaran salir. A pesar de tener el libro en lo alto su concentración estaba en su primo, a cada pregunta de la tarea la contestaba rápidamente, y si con una buena mirada podía decir que sus respuestas eran correctas.

Siempre supo que su primo era más listo de lo que dejaba ver. Y esto era una prueba de que tenía razón.

―Es bueno ver que le pones ganas al colegio, Doofus. ― Ben no mostro de ninguna forma que la había oído, pero Gwen sabía mejor. ― Normalmente solo hace lo suficiente para conseguir un 70. ―

― ¿Cómo sabes? ―

―Independientemente de la clase, todas tus calificaciones son de 70. Ni uno menos ni una más. ―Gwen le dio una mirada sabionda, Ben regreso su atención de nuevo a su tarea. ―Eres lo suficientemente listo para lograr un 100, y es bueno que lo empieces a demostrar. En vez de ser un Doofus. ―

"_Creo que es lo más cercano a un cumplido que me ha dado". _Ben le sonrió en respuesta, ambos siguieron en los suyo en un ambiente tranquilo. Al cabo de un tiempo Sandra llamo ambos niños para comer.

"_Lo que sea que empezó este comportamiento raro en Ben, no es tan malo como pensaban." _ Pensó Gwen mientras veía a Ben comer y sonreír junto a todos los demás.

.

.

.

Gwen estaba en el carro de su padre camino hacia su casa, no había descubierto nada malo. Tampoco nada bueno, aparte de la nueva actitud de Ben sobre la escuela.

―Parece que hablaste sin pelear con tu primo, ¿No es así? ―Gwen estuvo de acuerdo en lo que decía su padre. ―Sé que tenía planes para estas vacaciones, pero de hecho quería sugerir otra opción. ―

― ¿Cuál sería? ―

―Tu abuelo Max y tu primo Ben irán de campamento por todo país, quería ver si te interesaba acompañarlos ¿Qué te parece? ―

―Si no hay de otra. ―Dijo con pésame fingido.

.

.

.

Azmuth estaba listo con su comunicador y el omnitrix, guardándolos en la mochila recién vaciada de Ben mientras este último se vestía con su ropa normal y una capucha negra para el frio de la noche. No podían perder más tiempo así que esta noche irían al lanzar el mensaje, con suerte sería recibido y recogido la misma noche.

― ¿Estás listo, Benjamín? ―El chico tomo al pequeño ser en sus manos poniéndolo sobre su hombro para que se sentara.

―Nací listo. ―


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Ben y Azmuth se hallaban en el basurero con el comunicador ya instalado. Era un aparato que llegaba a la altura de Azmuth, tenía la base cuadrada y se dividía en tres niveles además una antena con una esfera en la punta de esta. Ben se sentó un poco lejos de Azmuth y la antena mientras comenzaba a brillar.

―El mensaje ya ha sido enviado, si Mayx no es tan perezosa me recogerá esta misma noche. ―

―Entonces ¿Es un adiós? ― Ben se rasco la parte de atrás de la nuca nervioso, sin querer admitirlo él haber encariñado con el alienígena. Azmuth a su vez también se encariño del niño, pero no podía quedarse. No tenía nada que hacer aquí y sería muy peligroso que se quedara, con el omnitrix incompleto y Vilgax aun persiguiéndolo.

―Sí, eso es correcto. ―

―Ok, entonces puedo decir esto sin que me lo señales luego. ―Ben dio una exhalación antes de poner toda su atención en Azmuth. ―Gracias, por ayudarme con mi actitud hacia la escuela y a mí propia inteligencia. Aunque sé que no fue tu intención, significa mucho para mí. ―

La sonrisa de Ben brillo como una estrella haciendo que el deseo de quedarse fuera más fuerte que su pensamiento lógico, pero su responsabilidad se antepuso dejando el deseo de lado.

―De nada, y ya que estamos en esta posición. Diré; eres un grandísimo dolor de cabeza, pero era uno de los terrestres con un potencial de inteligencia más grande que he tenido el placer de ver. ―

Ben al principio frunció antes de reír suavemente por su comentario, no esperaba nada más de Azmuth. La antena sonó con la confirmación de que el mensaje fue recibido y que el asistente de Azmuth ya estaba en camino. Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

Un zumbido familiar interrumpió el momento poniendo a ambos alerta. Los robots que los habían atacado y cazando toda la semana iban volando a su dirección.

― ¿Qué nunca se rinden? ―Ben estaba listo para atacarlos cuando los robots pasaron de largo ignorándolos. ― ¡Hey! ¿A dónde van? ―

―Benjamín. ―Azmuth empezó a mostrarse preocupado ―Ese es el camino hacia tu hogar. ―

Ben sin decir nada tomo a Azmuth en sus manos antes de correr hacia su casa siguiendo a los robots.

.

.

.

Llegaron viendo con miedo como la parte de arriba de su casa estaba destruida, todo el patio casi quemado y sin ninguna vista de los padres de Ben. Ben se adentró en el peligro que ahora era su casa solo para encontrarse con sus padres. Ignorando los llamados de Azmuth para ponerse a salvo.

Al entrar se encontró con un calamar gigante que tenía tentáculos como cabello, demasiada musculatura, y una máscara que cubría la parte inferior su rostro. Envuelto en una armadura de metal roja casi incrustada en su cuerpo. En cada una de sus manos con garras estaba sus padres que luchaban para escapar.

― ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el omnitrix? ―

―Ya te lo he dicho, calamar estúpido, no sé de qué estás hablando. ―Carl intentaba encontrar una manera de liberar a su esposa y al mismo, ahora se sentía agradecido de no haber encontrado a Ben en su habitación.

― ¡Mientes! Los radares mostraron que el omnitrix ha estado aquí. Ahora dime terrestre inferior, ¿Dónde lo escondes? ―

Ben no podía quedarse aquí sin hacer nada, entre los escombros estaban sus muñequeras y en su mente creo un plan para liberar a sus padres. Sintió un tirón en su camisa, Azmuth parecía pedirle con la mirada que no fuera e hiciera algo probablemente estupido.

―Lo siento ―Ben saco el omnitrix de su mochila dándosela a Azmuth, antes de correr hacías sus muñequeras y dispararle a Vilgax. ― ¡Hey feo! ¡Mira por aquí! ―

Vilgax fue sorprendido por el ataque soltando a ambos adultos que corrieron hacía su hijo. La familia se escondió en la cocina, donde se encontraba el Galvan.

―Ben, ¿Qué está pasando? ―Sandra tomo a su bebe en brazos, mientras el padre de Ben agarraba una de las vigas de metal para proteger a su familia.

―Larga historia acortada; Es un malvado alienígena que quiere quitarle a Azmuth su invento que puede transfórmalo en otros alienígenas para conquistar el universo. Y como he estado ayudando a Azmuth a regresar a su planeta. ― Ambos vieron al galvan que ahora tenía al omnitrix alrededor de su cuerpo y la mirada ligeramente baja.

―Ok, lo principal es ponernos a salvo. ―Carl admiraba el deseo de ayudar de su hijo, aunque no aprobaba su método. Vilgax terminó la conversación rompiendo la pared que dividía las dos salas.

Carl saltó directamente al ataque, siendo empujando hacia un lado golpeando su espalda contra la estufa. Ben siguió disparando intentando alejar a Vilgax de su mamá y Azmuth. Carl se sintió frustrado al no poder proteger a su familia. Tenía que hacer algo, por lo menos para darles tiempo de escapar. Vio una oportunidad al darse cuenta de que el tubo de gas se había desconectado de la pared y con determinación agarro un encendedor que estaba ha lado de esta.

Sandra vio a su esposo quien le dio una mirada de disculpa. Ella entendió lo que quería hacer. Con lágrimas en los ojos tomo a Ben en sus brazos, y este a su vez tomo a Azmuth, corriendo afuera de la casa para poner la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y esta. Vilgax estaba por perseguirlos cuando un cuchillo callo en uno de sus brazos, y puso su atención en al perpetrador sin ninguna emoción.

― ¿Crees que puedes vencerme, inútil terrestre? ―

―Puedo intentarlo. ―Carl prendió el encendedor.

Sandra siguió corriendo con su hijo atrapando en brazos que intentaba soltarse para irse con su padre, lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando oyó la explosión de su hogar. Pero no se detuvo, tenía que poner a Ben a salvo.

― ¡Papaaaaaaaaa! ― Fue un grito desgarrador. Azmuth rozo con sus dedos el omnitrix tomando una decisión. Se soltó de los brazos de Ben que aún estaba muy aturdido para notarlo.

Solo pudo dar unos pasos cuando el sonido de un disparo lo hizo volver presenciando como la mujer de cabellos rubios caía hacia adelante y con ella al chico que rodo sobre el suelo.

Ben se acercó a ella arrastrándose de rodillas solo pudiendo tocar el hombro de su madre que le regalaba una sonrisa rota. Azmuth corrió hacia ambos intentando hacer algo para curarla, sin encontrar nada que pudiera hacer. La mujer levanto su mano hacia el rostro de Ben rozando suevamente sus nudillos contra su mejilla, antes de voltear al galvan con una sonrisa débil.

―Cuídalo, por favor. ― Su mano cayó en un sonido sordo terminando en el suelo. Dos. Dos muertos más por su culpa, por sus errores. Pero había una petición que no ignoraría.

Ben estaba entumecido, inmóvilizado en su lugar. No oía las llamas, ni los zumbidos de los robots, ni los pasos del alienígena que acaba de matar a sus padres. Todo quedaba en segundo plano ante la visión de su madre alrededor de su propia sangre. Fue sacudido por otro disparo tumbándolo, con sus sentidos volviendo a él al ver el omnitrix que tanto quería ese estúpido alienígena.

Debería tenerlo, debería dejar que lo usara y dejarlo morir. Para que todo acabara. Para que su podrida vida desapareciera. Sería fácil. _Demasiado fácil. _Ben agarro el omnitrix con ira poniéndoselo en su muñeca. Ignorando la advertencia de Azmuth empujando hacia un lado. No tenía nada, nada que ganar y nada que perder.

Vilgax se quedó enfrente del niño terrícola que osaba desafiarlo al ponerse el omnitrix.

―Un simple terrícola, usando el arma más poderosa de todo el universo. Solo puedo encontrarle la gracia. Ni siquiera sabes cómo usarlo. ―

― ¿Qué no lo sabes? Soy más listo de lo que parezco. ― Se levantó el cilindro de selección de alienígena y lo bajo de golpe con su mano transformándose en un ser de diamante y con toda su furia empezó a apalear a Vilgax, mientras lo robots le disparaban, pero eso no lo detuvo ya que todos sus ataques dispararle reflectaban con su forma alienígena.

Vilgax detuvo una de sus manos, pero Ben lo derribo atacando sus pies haciendo que cayera de espalda. No le dio tiempo para levantarse al formar una de sus manos como un cuchillo y hundirlo en su abdomen. Ben no lo saco del interior de él. Dejo que los cristales crecieran en el interior de este, saliendo en diferentes partes de su cuerpo extendiéndose de su abdomen hasta sus hombros y de ahí a sus brazos. Sus piernas y pies, en cada parte de su cuerpo salían estelas de diamante causándole varias heridas a Vilgax que Ben no le pudo importar menos ya que siguió hasta que su transformación hubo termino.

Ben en su forma aún se veía herido, habiendo marcas de los disparos y magulladuras que Vilgax le había hecho. Como pudo camino lejos de Vilgax para acercarse a Azmuth que se encontraba atónico, le dio una última sonrisa antes de caer unos pies frente a él.

Azmuth saliendo de su comisión no perdió tiempo, dirigiéndose hacia el omnitrix en la muñeca de Ben.

Suspensión de éxtasis. Activada.

Comando de curación. Activada.

"_Esto me dará algo de tiempo." _Azmuth había reducido el tiempo del deterioro celular gracia a la función de salvaguardar al usuario en forma de éxtasis y el comando de curación externa. Nunca se alegró más de su propia paranoia.

Un silbido lleno el aire al mismo tiempo que una nave conocida bajaba. Azmuth espero con impaciencia, y enojo, a que Mayx hiciera acto de presencia.

Cuando a Mayx le llego el mensaje no esperaba encontrarse con una escena llena de muerte y desesperación como la que tenía enfrente, ella no tenía ninguna palabra que decir. Una mirada de Azmuth basto para que cualquier pregunta que tuviera muriera en la punta de su lengua.

―No te quedes ahí, calamar inútil. Ayúdame a subirlo. ―La obvia angustia en su voz, evito que respondiera de manera sarcástica y mordaz como normalmente lo hacía, se centró en subir al niño herido a la nave sin decir ninguna palabra _"Azmuth, ¿Qué has hecho?"_. La puerta de la nave se cerró detrás de ellos empezando el despeje abandonando el desastre que causaron sin cuidado.

Una figura a lo lejos únicamente iluminada por la luz de su teléfono móvil vio toda la escena que se desarrolló en frente suyo, con una expresión satisfecha.

―Todo parece correcto, hasta ahora. ― Pulso la marcación rápida antes de poner el altavoz. ― ¿Plomería? Tienen un desastre que limpiar en Bellwood. ―Cerro antes de que cualquier pudiera responderle. Camino hacia la calle oscura antes de desaparecer en una estela de luz plateada sin ningún rastro de su presencia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_Noticia de última hora. _

_Un incendio en los suburbios deja casa hasta sus cimientos. Se ha confirmado de la familia de tres que vivía ahí, dos han fallecido y el hijo del matrimonio se encuentra desaparecido. _

_Se le pide que si tiene información sobre el muchacho avise inmediatamente a las autoridades. _

.

.

.

"_Estaba mejorando." _La maestra piensa mientras lee la noticia en el periódico matutino. Se encontraba en la primera página con letras grandes y una foto semi-censurada. Bellwood era una ciudad pequeña, todos sabían de quien se hablaba cuando mencionaron la familia solo por el apellido.

La familia Tennyson. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué?

Ben estaba mejorando, sus últimos trabajos iban bien. Todo parecía normal con él. Misma actitud, solo un diferente enfoque en su trabajo. ¡Lo había visto solo ayer! ¡Sentado en su asiento habitual haciendo una broma de mal gusto!

Su salón se llenó mientras ella seguía en sus cavilaciones. Todos los asientos ocupados menos uno.

―Ya que es el último día de escuela, creo que podemos extenuar el trabajo y pasar un tiempo recreativo. ―Los niños aullaron emocionado. Guardando el periódico se sentó en su escritorio contemplando el asiento vació del medio.

.

.

.

Kevin estaba caminando por las calles de Bellwood. Si, a ese punto ya debió irse de la ciudad, pero se había quedado por la tranquilidad de la ciudad. Por supuesto no fue por el chico que lo había ayudado. Claro que no.

"_Eso sería ridículo." _Con las manos metidas en sus bolsillospaso enfrente de una tienda de televisiones cuando el canal de noticias llamo su atención. Puso media atención a lo que decía cuándo se mostró la imagen de un rostro familiar.

―Ben…― ¿Desaparecido? ¿Sus padres muertos? Sin rastros del culpable. Ni de donde podría estar Ben. Su primer pensamiento fueron los robots que los habían atacado. El chico obviamente estaba en un gran problema, pero no quiso profundizar más de lo necesario. Simplemente le dio un teléfono con una promesa ahora vacía.

"_Muerto, seguro que está muerto." _Kevin se tropezó hacia atrás chocando con un hombre que veía la misma noticia.

―Un universo injusto ¿No crees? Tal solo era un niño. ―El hombre alto con barba de candado no lo vio cuando hablo sobre la noticia, sus ojos pegados en las pantallas. Kevin regreso su vista a las pantallas antes de asentir. ― ¿Lo conocías? ―

―Algo así. Solo sé que no merecía esto. ―

―Muchas personas no merecen un destino tan cruel, pero hay creaturas que no les importan causar destrucción a su paso. ― Toda su atención ahora estaba en el hombre que lo veía de vuelta.

― ¿Por qué siento que sabes más que las noticias? ― Su mirada entrecerrada se concentró en la sonrisa enigmática que le daba. "_¿Quién es él?"_

―Quizás porque se más de lo que te imaginas. ― Camino unos pasos lejos de Kevin. ―Si quieres saber que paso, puedes venir conmigo y averiguarlo. ―

Pensó un momento. _Solo era un buen samaritano. _ Kevin empezó a seguir al hombre hasta ponerse a su lado.

―Kevin Levin. ―

―Mucho gusto agente Levin, mi nombre es Servantis. ―

.

.

.

La pantalla de su televisión estaba negra desde hace tiempo. Cuando el noticiero empezó a pasar las fotos que tenían sobre la escena del crimen su madre le había tapado los ojos, algo inútil ya que lo termino por ver todo, y su padre apago el televisor tan rápido como pudo, de nuevo inútil. Ambos adultos se movilizaron, llamaron a las autoridades, a su abuelo, a cualquiera que pudiera ayudarles a entender lo que había pasado o buscar un culpable.

Gwen simplemente se quedó quieta, sentada en su lugar en el sillón de la sala. Paralizada, en shock. Lo vio ayer. A sus tíos favoritos, al bobo de su primo. Solo fue ayer. Espero algo, quizás que sus tíos entraran por la puerta de su casa diciendo que la noticia era falsa, seguidos por Ben que empezara a burlarse de ella por creer eso.

Nada paso. Los ruidos a su alrededor se entumecieron, de sus ojos bajaban lágrimas. No iba a volver a verlo, no iba a llamarlo bobo de nuevo. No iban a ir ese viaje con su abuelo. No iba a molestarla de nuevo. No iban a compartir cumpleaños de nuevo ¿Por qué?

**Porque Ben está muerto**

Su mente estaba entumecida, no estaba verdaderamente consiente a su alrededor. En el caos que su mente reflejaba al mundo exterior.

Frank fue a ver a su hija encontrándola levitando en el sofá con un brillo rosa alrededor de su cuerpo y luces saliendo de sus ojos mientras gritaba de dolor, lanzando hondas de poder que destruían toda la habitación. Deshaciendo y haciendo todo a su gusto.

― ¡Gwen! ―Su grito alerto a su mujer y a su padre, que llego hace poco. Nunca pensó que su hija pudiera heredar los poderes de su madre.

Intentaron calmarla, pero no podían ni acercarse a ella sin que su energía los alejara. Tanto poder y tan poco control. No es que pudiera culparla. Frank sintió una presencia familiar entrar a su casa, un poco antes de que una estela de luz rosa calmada bajara del techo y se acercara a su hija.

Con un toque a la sien de Gwen, la energía que salía de ella empezó a desvanecerse hasta quedar totalmente ausente. Se acercó a su madre en su forma anodita que tenía a su nieta desmayada en brazos.

Todos soltaron una exhalación de terror al ver el rostro de Gwen, encima y debajo de su ojo izquierdo se encontraba una herida en forma de rayo que brillaba de color rosa luminosa.

Una ruptura de su humanidad.

.

.

.

_Reporte de los Plomeros #1324. Caso de la familia Tennyson. _

_Después de revisar el área señalada por el anónimo, que aún se busca, las pruebas muestran tecnología alienígena. Específicamente del conquistador Vilgax. No se encuentra rastro de él, más allá de pruebas de ADN (Sangre). _

_Muertos:_

_Carl Tennyson _

_Sandra Tennyson_

_Desaparecidos:_

_Benjamin Tennyson _

_Vilgax El conquistador _

_Notas:_

_Se encontró piezas destruidas de lo que parece ser tecnología Galván. _

Era poco, casi nada. Y eso solo lo hizo enojar aún más. Max arrugo la hoja en su mano lanzándola lejos de su vista. Su hijo y su nuera, muertos. Y su querido Ben desaparecido. ¿Vilgax lo habrá tomado? ¿Estaba muerto o en el espacio? ¿Por qué paso esto?

Muchas preguntas le llenaron la cabeza y a ninguna encontró alguna respuesta. Lagrimas furiosas bajaron de sus ojos mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo de su camper, no sabe por cuánto tiempo lloro antes de sentí los brazos de su exesposa rodeándolo en un abrazo.

Tanto tiempo mintiendo, tanto tiempo queriendo proteger su familia de su trabajo. Para nada. Si ocultarlo no los salvaba de los peligros del espacio, quizás entrenarlos era la solución.

.

.

.

Sentía dolor. Mucho dolor por todo su cuerpo. Como una llamarada de fuego que lo destruía lentamente, quemando cada parte de su ser. Y luego alivio, gradualmente todo iba desapareciendo el dolor que antes lo mataba ahora lo estaba dejando libre.

No supo cuánto tiempo tuvo los ojos cerrados, quizás demasiado, porque cuando los abrió tuvo que cerrarlos de nuevo por las pocas luces que eran incandescentes para él.

―No te muevas mucho, Benjamin. ―Una voz, pequeña pero suave. Vieja, pero conocida. Le lleno sus sentidos dándole una sensación de estar a salvo. ― El daño que te hiciste por tu imprudencia ya está casi curado. No será lo mismo que antes, pero sobrevivirás. —

Su garganta seca clamo por agua en forma de tos, una mano que no reconocía levanto su cabeza con cuidado mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua a sus labios. Bebió lo que pudo sin atragantarse.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? ―Esta vez abrió los ojos con cuidado enfocándose en el pequeño ser. Familiar y lejano a la vez.

―Eh estado mejor. ―

―Obviamente. Como se te ocurrió tomar el omnitrix a pesar de mis advertencias va más allá de mi conocimiento. ―

―Omnitrix… ―Sonaba familiar, solo no podía poner su dedo en el porqué. ― ¿Tu eres el omnitrix? ―

Azmuth se le quedo viendo un segundo sin expresión, a pesar de que adentro estaba mortificado. "_Por supuesto, como podía esperar que el daño celular no afectara su memoria. Aunque este podía ser algo bueno."_

Azmuth paso su mano por la cabeza de Ben que por instinto se acercó a ese buscando consuelo.

―Tengo mucho que explicarte, Benjamin. Pero por ahora tienes que descansar. ― El niño asintió antes de entrar en los brazos de Morfeo. Azmuth le dio una última mirada antes de salir de la sala medica con Mayx siguiéndolo.

―Entonces, ¿Cuándo lo vas a regresar a la tierra? ―

―No lo voy hacer. ―Mayx abrió los ojos con sorpresa antes de sonreír descaradamente.

―No te tome por un secuestrador o el tipo paternal. ― Azmuth no respondió simplemente siguió caminado en su laboratorio principal. Con los arreglos del omnitrix había, por decirlo de alguna manera, curado a Ben. Aunque ahora toda su vida tendrá que tener el omnitrix pegado a su muñeca. ―Exactamente ¿Que harás con él? ―

― ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? ―

―Curiosidad, no todos los días ves a al gran Azmuth preocupándose por alguien que no sea el mismo. ―

―Si tanto te interesa, se va a quedar a vivir aquí conmigo. Él y el omnitrix estarán a salvo de todas las creaturas que hay en el universo. ― Su "gran" invento causo todo esto. Todo este daño, si solo pudiera lo destruiría. Pero ahora es lo único que mantiene con vida al niño terrícola.

Benjamin, el chico que dio todo por salvar algo que no valía la pena.

―Eso suena como algo que diría un padre. ―Azmuth le lanzo una mirada sucia a su asistente antes de regresar a sus cosas, tendrá que fortaleza las defensas y poner un campo de camuflaje.

―Si no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, te sugiero que te largues. Tus servicios para el omnitrix ya no serán necesarios. ― Mayx lo pensó por un momento viendo a este Azmuth que se estaba transformado, si él sabía o no le era irrelevante. Quería ver como todo esto se desarrollaría.

―Creo que me quedare un tiempo más, quizás ayudarte con esas defensas. ―

―Has lo que quieras. ―

* * *

¡Hola chicos, chicas y no-binarios! Como pueden ver este es el último capítulo, pero voy a dejar espacio para las preguntas que quieran hacerme. Cosas que no entendieron, puntos que les pareció interesante, o simplemente comentarios pueden hacerlo en esta sección que responderé. Así que dejen sus opiniones y que se la pasen bien gente.


End file.
